


Always Be You

by HufflepunkAuthor



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Appreciating boyfriend, But that's why Shaggy has Fred, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, based off of Be Cool Scooby Doo ep When There's a Will There's a Wraith, in which Scooby Doo never saves Shaggy's life, just had a story i wanted to get out of my head, no beta we die like men, this is my favorite ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepunkAuthor/pseuds/HufflepunkAuthor
Summary: Shaggy thanks Freddy for always being there to save him.
Relationships: Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Always Be You

Fred flops back onto Shaggy's bed, having just gotten to the Roger's residence after dropping off the girls after their usual post-ghost-hunting-meal at the Malt Shop. He stretches out before turning to lay on his side so he can look up at Shaggy. He notices an adorable blush lightly sitting on his boyfriend's cheeks. 

Fred smiles at the sight, "What's up, Shag?" 

Shaggy seems to notice he's been staring at Fred, and one of his hands comes up to rub the back of his neck. He looks away, "Oh, no. It's, like, nothing." 

Fred reaches out and grabs Shaggy's free hand, he gives it a comforting squeeze. 

"I was just thinking about todays, like, case, is all," Shaggy says, sitting on the bed. 

Worry instantly plays across Fred's brow, "You're not freaked out, are you? You're safe here, Shag, I promise." Fred rubs Shaggy's closest arm reassuringly; he hates seeing Shaggy scared, especially when there isn't a monster currently after them. 

Shaggy giggles, "No, that's not it. And I'm, like, always safe with you, Freddy," Shaggy smiles to himself and leans forward to place a quick kiss on Fred's lips. "That's closer to what's on my mind. I was thinking about how, like, I figured out Scooby's never saved my life before. And I was thinking about all of the times I needed saving, and I, like, realized that it was always you, Freddy. You were the one saving me." Shaggy's blush reignited as he spoke. 

Fred sits up to kiss Shaggy's forehead, "Of course I'll always save you, Shag. I couldn't live without you." Fred pulls Shaggy into his arms, and Shaggy hums in contentment. "Besides, I like being the big strong boyfriend always there to save you." 

Shaggy cuddles his long limbs into Fred's embrace, "Yeah, I, like, like it, too," he mumbles. Shaggy looks up at Fred and continues, "And I like your eyes, too. And your strong arms. And that funny curl your hair does. And I love your natural leadership and how you take control." 

A blush blossoms over Fred's face, "Shaggy, stop..." he complains, hiding his face in his boyfriend's hair. 

"I like your blush," Shaggy giggles, "And I love that, like, you love me." Shaggy finishes, trying his best to keep any doubt out of his voice. 

Fred peers down at Shaggy, "I love you, Shaggy Rogers." 

Shaggy smiles back at him, feeling every bit like the giddy, hormone filled teenager he is, "I love you, Fred Jones." 

Shaggy settles back down into Fred's embrace and lets his eyes close. 

"Are you going to sleep?" Fred laughs. 

"...no..." Shaggy mumbles, his breathing slowing. 

Fred chuckles and grabs a blanket to pull over them. He kisses the top of Shaggy's head and settles back to rest as well.


End file.
